Final Fantasy 7-Alternative Generation
by wunan khan
Summary: 6 years after the defeat of Sephiroth, the world was at peace and people from every corner of the world, especially Wutai and Fort Condor prospered.However a reunion between 2 AVALANCHE members will change the world as a new powerful force of evil begin t
1. Intro

Disclaimer: ****

Disclaimer:

Final Fantasy 7 and all its characters are owned by **Square (or is it Squaresoft?)**. 

(I do not own even a small measly part of it even though I really want to.) Anyway, this fic is my very first fic and I bet there's gonna be a lot of room for improvement so please bear with me, okay? C&C's are welcomed at [wunan_infinity@hotmail.com][1]

Anyways, thanks for reading this.

****

Ps:-Nobody sue me okay? ^_^'

(FF7-The Alternative Generation was formerly known as FF7-The New Race. I changed the name after a pre-reader friend of mine suggested it.It sounded better, I think. J )

****

FINAL FANATSY 7-The Alternative Generation

By Wunan Infinity

Prologue:-

Cloud Strife woke up from his sleep, greeted by the sounds of songbirds chirping beside his windowsill and the delicious aroma of fried Chocobo bacon from his kitchen. It has been over 6 years since the Sephiroth incident and Cloud now leads a rather mundane life, which he does not mind at all. Grabbing his black slack pants and putting a pair of clean white T-shirt from a closet nearby he heads down to his kitchen eager for breakfast. As the blonde haired ex-SOLDIER entered the room a small girl wearing a green sundress and donning a pink apron greeted him with a smile. She had long straight blonde hair, blue eyes and clear bright skin, just like her father.

"G'Morning daddy!" she chirped and continued her cooking. " Breakfast will be ready in a minute!"

Cloud smiled and mumbled a good morning to her before making his way to the nearby washroom to wash his face. After Cloud finished washing his face and brushed his teeth; he took his seat facing opposite to his daughter. " Scrambled eggs, Chocobo bacon…. Well fried of course, some hash, toast and orange juice.." the little girl sets a plate of food in front of Cloud." It looks lovely, Aeris. Thank you." Cloud smiled to his daughter as he forks a piece of bacon on his plate. His daughter; Aeris, was like a blonde version of her mother with her friendly cheerful behavior and all. Tifa passed away almost 4 years ago with their unborn second child and her death left Cloud a broken shell of a man. Luckily, he was not alone in Kalm and had help from Barret, Marlene and Elmyra during his hour of need. After almost a year of care from his friends, Cloud finally managed to piece his life back together and continue his life with his daughter, Aeris.

Both Tifa and Cloud married shortly after the Sephiroth incident and named their first child after their old friend and comrade; Aeris Gainsborough, the savior of the planet. 

" Daddy? What are you thinkin'?" the 5 year old child asks. Cloud snaps away from his thoughts and pats the girl on the head lightly. " Nothing dear. Just …nothing." He smiled to the confused looking child.

Suddenly, his doorbell rang causing his daughter to dash at the door. Little girls especially hyperactive little girl likes to greet people. Cloud cleared away the dishes and followed her from behind.

"Don't open the door yet darling. We don't want any strangers coming in to our home now do we?" Cloud unlocks the door and motions his daughter to stand behind him. He then opens the door and saw a beautiful oriental looking woman standing in front of his door carrying a rather large travel bag. She was about 5'7 just a few inches shorter than him and had black raven hair that just reaches her shoulders, silky clear creamy white skin and brown hazel eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved green collared T-shirt, gray colored faded denim jeans and black leather combat boots. Cloud noticed that her face looks rather familiar. Cloud also notices that her body is quite sexy-looking although she is some sort quite muscular a bit. Cloud never knew such beautiful slender looking yet muscular woman existed in Kalm.

'She must be a foreigner..' Cloud thought. 'And judging on the developed muscles on her thighs and arms I bet she must be some sort of martial artists.'

" I guess you forgot who I am judging by the way you're gawking at my legs and body, ne?" the woman smiled.

" I…I…I'm sorry. It's just that I've never met such a beautiful woman like you before. I apologize if I offended you in any way." Cloud blushed in embarrassment.

"Never Met?! Beautiful?" the girl blushed. She then giggled and stifled a laugh before taking out 3 red orbs from her pocket. "Maybe this will refresh your mind." 

'Summon Materias?' Cloud looks at the red orbs. "That's the Leviathan, Shiva and Knights of the Round Summon Materias!!!"

" Bingo! Like ten thousand points for Spikes here!" the woman passes the Knights of the Round Materia to Cloud. " That's yours. You dropped it at Northern Crater during your little _action_ with Sephy-boy."

" You must be…" Cloud smiled at the woman, finally realizing who she really is.

"Yuffie Kisaragi, retired materia-hunter extraordinaire!" the woman winked at Cloud and flashes a V sign at him. "How's it hangin' spikes?"

**__**

Elsewhere…..At the Northern Crater

_" I can feel it…..I can feel the chosen one now……"_ a dark voice breaks the silence in a dimly lit cavern. A tall skinny creature, covered in a large loose red robe levitates in the middle of the cavern and muttered a few chants. A man with short white spiky white hair, pale skin and glowing red eyes steps in front of the creature. He is wearing a red colored SOLDIER uniform and a large samurai sword is sheathed near him on his waist. " Something wrong old man?"

__

" The time has come for action…..we must act now…."

" Time for the WAKE?"

__

" Yesss……..now……"

The short haired man smiled an evil grin and fixed his eyes on the creature." You sure old man? We've been waiting for over 3 years now."

__

"I am sure human….the chosen one… I can feel its presence……. so faint yet it is so pure and strong like the wind itself…"the creature rasps again as a glowing red aura emits from its body.

"Brother, I do believe he's right." A woman entered their conversion. The woman was wearing a red uniform similar to the white haired man and had a large scythe resting on her shoulders. She had long unkept spiky white hair, pale skin and golden colored eyes. "Our _toys_ are getting restless……they are getting more violent than usual, almost too violent to control. They know something……."

" You believe him also, sis?" the man shrugged. "Very well then, I guess this does deserve our attention for now anyways. Where is this chosen one now, my immortal friend?"

__

" In Kalm……Kalm…….I can feel it in my soul….."

'I doubt that. You don't have a soul, you demon-spawn.' The woman thought as she checks out her scythe.

" Brother, can I go?"

" Why not? Bring along Torga and Zeen along with my toys." The man smiled as he presses a button on a console nearby. A large door automatically opens and 6 large Zombie-Dragons walks out slowly, with gleaming blood lust filled eyes wandering around the room. " Locate and retrieve the chosen one at Kalm. "Destroy anything and anyone that gets in your way…..man, woman or even children…." The white haired man finished his sentence muffling a soft evil chuckle as his eyes began to glow again. "Especially……children…"

****

Author's notes:

So how's that? I figure the fighting scenes will start on Chapter 2. The bad guy characters I designed especially the white haired brother-sister character is based mostly on a Sephiroth idea I had dangling in my deranged brain of mine. In the following, some FF7 characters may seem a bit out of character or OOC but I'll try to fit them to the fic story and the original game story background.

   [1]: mailto:wunan_infinity@hotmail.com



	2. Chapter 1-Reunion:Yuffie after 6 years

Disclaimer: ****

Disclaimer:

Final Fantasy 7 and all its characters are owned by **Square (or is it Squaresoft?)**. 

(I do not own even a small measly part of it even though I really want to.) Anyway, this fic is my very first fic and I bet there's gonna be a lot of room for improvement so please bear with me, okay? C&C's are welcomed at [wunan_infinity@hotmail.com][1]

Anyways, thanks for reading this.

****

Ps:-Nobody sue me okay? ^_^'

(FF7-The Alternative Generation was formerly known as FF7-The New Race. I changed the name after a pre-reader friend of mine suggested it.It sounded better, I think. J )

****

FINAL FANATSY 7-The Alternative Generation

By Wunan Infinity

Chapter 1-Reunion

Yuffie is now sitting opposite Cloud and his child on the kitchen table, fumbling her hands nervously. "Daddy, who is this woman?" the child asks softly, eyes fixing at a nervously smiling Yuffie. Cloud looked at Yuffie and smiled back at her daughter trying to find the words to describe his old comrade. " Do you remember the story about the princess who killed a Malboro with one blow?" The small child nodded. Yuffie smiled and pride starts to fill her body like a balloon.

"That's her." Cloud points at Yuffie. "Whaaat?!! The tomboy who always pukes in an airship?!!" the little girl's eyes lit up in glee. Yuffie's smiling face froze up and went pale as she fills her ego exploded and blows up, just like a balloon. 'Eh?!! TOMBOY?!!!'

" And submarines…… and freight ships….and helicopters….and…." Cloud continued until a pair of hands grabbed him by the collar. "I think she gets the idea, blondie…" Yuffie spoke out in a low grumbling demonic voice. 

Cloud just smiled nervously and laughs weakly. "Chill girl…I was just joking..heheh…" ( ^_^')

Yuffie relaxed a bit finally and looks at the small girl. "Good Morning, Miss Yuffie Kisaragi." The girl bowed a bit. "I'm Aeris Strife. Pleased to meet you."

"Waaai! So cute and polite too!" Yuffie smiles and pats her on the head. "You can like just call me Yuffie, okay? All my friends do." The girl just blushes and nods. 'I like her, she's different.'

"So can I get you breakfast or something?" Cloud gets up and pours a cup of freshly brewed coffee for Yuffie. " No thanks Cloud. I just had a big breakfast on my way here." Yuffie takes the coffee that was offered to her. " But a cup of coffee is always welcomed."

" So how did you get here?"

"Airship." Yuffie sips some of her coffee. "Airship? You flew here?" Cloud raised an eyebrow.

Yuffie nods and sips some more of her coffee. "Hai. On the old man's 'Morning Star'. He just bought that from Rocket Town a few weeks ago. Small ship compared to the Highwind but way faster and the trip was as smooth as high grade Wutainese silk."

"Are you okay? You need some tranquilizers?"

"Nah…..no longer need them. I was cured after some over 400 hours of consultation hours and sessions with my own personal psychiatrists. Mind over matter you know."

" I'm glad." (And so will Cid and the maintenance crew of Highwind too.)

" So I guess I'm the first one to arrive, eh?"

"Arrive for what?" Cloud asks. Yuffie gave a puzzled look and takes out a small postcard from one of her pocket from her jeans. "You don't remember? The reunion dinner…."

" But that's next week.." Cloud takes the card and reads it. " Next week? But it says here tomorrow on the 13th of June." Yuffie points at the postcard. "Damn it…..it was suppose to be 18th of June, Yuff. Some part of the ink writing must have worn off or something." Cloud looked at Yuffie.

"18th? Not 13th?' Yuffie looked at the card again. " Gawd……I'm so embarrassed….."

"Don't be." Cloud pats her on the shoulder. "It's not your fault. I bet things like this happens all the time."

" Whatever…….I guess I gotta check-in at the nearest inn or something. Kalm do have some of the best inns on the Planet."

"You'll do no such thing. We got room right here. We got 2 guest rooms that we rarely use now and you'll be more than welcomed here." Cloud stood up and walks to the kitchen counter. "More coffee?"

"Oro? No more coffee for me, thank you." Yuffie looks at Cloud. "I can't possibly stay here…..I wouldn't wanna to impose.."

"Impose nothing! I insist you stay here. Both Aeris and I would be appreciate your company here." Cloud smiled. Aeris too smiled behind and flashed an okay sign. "Yes! Please say yes!" the girl giggled.

"I…I……."

" Besides it would give us a chance to catch up on old times. This is the first time we met since almost 6 years ago." Cloud continued.

'Almost 6 years……I haven't met with Cloud after Tifa passed away.' Yuffie looked at Cloud again. 

" I…I…I guess it'll be okay. I hope I won't be much of a burden to you. Thank you."

" You can sleep in my room too if you want! I sometimes sleep with daddy when there's a storm." Aeris smiled. Yuffie just smiled at the girl as Cloud looks at Yuffie. 'She's changed. She's no longer a kid anymore.'

10 hours later.

Yuffie sat at the couch watching tv beside Cloud. She felt very tired that day, which was very rare for Yuffie who possessed a very high level of stamina being a ninja master and all. Just right after breakfast with Cloud and his daughter Aeris, she spent most of the day helping out with the chores with the house. Yuffie didn't know much what drove her to became so helpful today but she felt she must do something...if not anything to start repay Cloud's kindness. She spent the day vacuuming all 3-storey of Cloud's Kalm home and even washed all the windows. Cloud knew Yuffie wasn't accustomed to housework and told her she didn't really have to do any chores because it isn't proper for the guest to do any work at all. Yuffie, ever so rebellious just shrugged off Cloud's words and continued her work obvious to Cloud's protests who eventually gave up in the end. Cloud noticed that although Yuffie wasn't accustomed to housework and this could probably be her first time cleaning a house; she really did had done a fabulous job. The windows are actually sparkling, the floor spotless, the carpet clean and the house smelled a whole lot better after Yuffie applied a stick on orange-scented air-freshener in the living room. She even helped cooking a Wutainese dinner for both Cloud and Aeris that day. A Wutai dinner that consists of Roasted Peking duck, fragrant fried rice, stir-fried vegetables and pickled spinach.

"I've finished washing the dishes daddy." Aeris entered the room and sat between Cloud and Yuffie. " Thanks for cooking dinner, Miss Yuffie. I can't remember being this full before."

" Same here, Yuff. I didn't knew you can cook that well." Cloud looked at Yuffie and tuned on some cartoon channel. " I learn the art of culinary when I was studying at the Daozin Temple 6 years ago after returning to Wutai." Yuffie leaned back on the sofa trying to find a nice position.

" Daozin? What's that?" Cloud asked curiously. "Father…..the Daozin Temple is a sacred holy place for the people of Wutai. It is guarded and maintained by woman priestesses belonging to the First Universal Order of Dao-Chao, the Water Paladins who spend most of their days praying and practicing martial arts." Aeris explained to a surprised Cloud and Yuffie.Aeris smiled back a little and starts playing with her fingers nervously. "I read it in the school library." Yuffie smiled and lowers her head next to Aeris. She was beginning to feel attach to Aeris. "That must be some school you enrolled her into Cloud. Even most Wutainese don't even know about it."

"You can say that again. Her school costs a good 1600 Gil per month but it's good money well spent if I do say so myself." Cloud nodded. Suddenly, Cloud's wristwatch beeped. "Okay, honey. 9 0'clock beddy time." Aeris pouted and made a sad face but a stern looking Cloud greeted her sad face. "Bed time now, Aeris." And with that Aeris gave up and gave Cloud a peck on the cheek; a good night kiss.

"G'nite dad!" Aeris then looked at a smiling Yuffie and hugged her much to her surprise. 

"G'nite Miss Yuffie. I really enjoyed today." Yuffie just looked at Aeris who was still hugging her and starts to to stroke gently on her head. "Good night little Aeris. Sweet dreams." Aeris then lets go and went to sleep in her room. A smiling and blushing Yuffie turned her attention to Cloud who was observing her.

" I'm not used to all this warm fuzzy feeling stuff, Cloud." Yuffie scratched the back of her head.

" I think she really likes you, Yuff. This is the first time I saw her hugging someone other than me." Cloud smiled. Yuffie just lowers her head trying to hide her embarrassment. "You gotta great kid there, Spikes. I'm sure Tifa is happy resting in peace knowing that you did a good job raising her."

" Thank you." Cloud replied back. "If it's okay…. I ask you a question?"

"Fire away, Spikes."

" I'm not sore or anything but……you were the only person from our group who didn't attend Tifa's burial. Why is that?" Cloud asked. "I left at least 8 messages in your PHS and you haven't replied even until now, Yuff. I was beginning to believe that you were dead or something…." Yuffie sat motionless hearing Cloud's question." Fortunately, I bumped into Gorki a few months back and he told me that you were pretty much alive."

"As I said before, I went to Daozin Temple to study right after my return to Wutai. My father and the other elders of the Wutai council thought it would be a great chance for me to learn a few things before I ascend and replace my father as ruler of Wutai. I was suppose to study about the 108 different martial arts styles practiced in Daozin besides literature, tactics and other boring subjects. Being a member of the Kisaragi Clan, I was accepted in the Temple and the priestesses there trained me well spiritually, mentally and physically. However,….."

"However what?"

"There is a rule in Daozin. Once a person enters and is accepted as a student, he or she are not allowed to contact or enter the outside world untill he or she has defeated the 8 head monks of Daozin. I was obliged to leave my PHS, any books and pictures from home….even my CD player from Daozin."

"……….."

" Those 8 monks…..5 males and 3 female monks were very tough. Much tougher than my dad or any known fighter in Wutai. Their speed and strength was almost beyond human and their mental state of mind was unbelievable. Each of thems are masters of the 8 different dragon style kung-fu and I only manage to defeat them only 2 years ago….after spending 4 years there."

"…………."

"By the time I reached home…..I ……I saw your message…..that Tifa was dead…."

" Y…Yuffie….."

" I didn't know…..she passed away…if I did ..I would have attend…You know I would…I may be a thief..a brat….even a pain to anyone…but you know I would never let you down…never…."

Cloud is beginning to regret he had asked the question and starts feeling bad seeing Yuffie whose eyes are now flowing with tears.

" I…..I didn't visit you before after that. I was too ashamed to meet you……. I am a useless friend…who didn't have the decency to call you…..to even mutter a word of condolences……to even see Tifa for the last time before she was buried…"

"Yuffie….stop…..please..I…" Cloud is really feeling bad now and tries to offer her a handkerchief. Yuffie accepts it and starts wiping her still flowing tears.

" I got your card and I thought hard whether to come or not." Yuffie wipes tears from her eyes. " After meeting with the rest of the gang…..Cid, Barret, Red, Vince, Reeve and hell….I even spoke about this to those TURKS, all three of them. Even they attended Tifa's funeral……"

"………."

"and so finally I finally decided to come here.."

"Yuffie…."

"I lost Aeris Gainsborough, my friend and the sister that I never had……and I lost Tifa Lockheart, the friend I will never ever had again……and I now may have lost you trust and friendship, Cloud…"

Cloud now is left speechless. He didn't know Yuffie felt like this all this time. He had never seen her cry this much before either…..even at Aeris's death she still hadn't cried like this before.

" Cloud, I'm sorry. I have wronged both you and Tifa." Yuffie bow down traditional style but Cloud held her and hugged her hard. "No, I'm sorry…..I shouldn't have doubted you…I just…"

Yuffie tugged at cloud and returned his hug. She is going to release all her kept emotions right now and cry out her sorrows there and then. Cloud felt Yuffie tears wetting his shirt but the fast pumping of her heart. Cloud then stroke Yuffie's hair and felt his own heart beating faster. Cloud closed his blue Mako eyes and thanked his blessings that his daughter was not here to witness this sight. Aeris would have hate him if she found out he had….even unintentionally made Yuffie cried like this. After a while, Yuffie stopped crying and latched herself off Cloud. She sat back on the couch and tries to gain her composure again. Cloud sat beside her and looks at her. " You okay, now?"

"I….I believe so, thank you. Sorry I had to stain your shirt just now. I feel like an emotional fool now. My ancestors must be rolling in their graves learning that their heir is an emotional wreck.."

" Nah…your not an emotional wreck."

"….." Yuffie lowers her head again. " If you have to know…..I still trust you and I am still your friend ….now and preferably forever…..if you'll have me." Cloud held out a hand. " Shake on it?"

Yuffie looked at Cloud and smiled. " I would like that very much." And she took his hand and held it for a moment before shaking it again."So….where is she now?"

"..Who?"

"Tifa."

" She's buried at Nibelheim. I figure she'd like it there back at home along with her father and friends."

"…I see…..I'll visit her soon, one of these days."

" I….I believe she would like that very much."

"……" Yuffie looked at Cloud.' Thank you, Cloud. I am fortunate to have you as a friend. More than you will ever know.' She thought. "How did Tifa died anyway, Cloud?"

"She….died because of labour complications, Yuff. Our second child….our son died in her womb during labour and complications arose from there on."

"……" Yuffie looked at Cloud in the eye and noticed that his eyes is beginning to swell now.

"The bleeding didn't stop…and…..and…" Yuffie places her finger on Cloud's lips stopping his words instantly. She shook her head in understandment; knowing the outcome of the story already.

"I'm so sorry, Cloud. Please stop it, no need for past sufferings to begin now." Yuffie put her hand on one of his shoulder. " Can we….talk about something else?"

"Umm…sure.."Cloud replied softly, trying to control himself. "what do we talk anout now? We got a whole lot of time to catch up now.."

" I dunno…." Yuffie scratched the back of head. "Why don't you ask something about me first? It's compulsory for a good host to entertain his guests well, right?"

"I guess so…so let's see…what are you doing now? After that Daozin experience are you the ruler of Wutai or something?"

"Well…..I am the next in line but I don't hold any official rank in the government. However, I will ascend to replace my father in 4 more years when I reached 25 years of age. Until then, he told me enjoy my life and even gave me a rather nice allowance of 250,000 Gil per week."

'Per week?!! Most folks won't even earn that in a year!' Cloud thought.

" I also have several silkworm farms being the head manufacturer of silk in all of Wutai and I also have a string of Materia shops all over Wutai. So you can say I am quite financially well off…hehehe.."

" You can say that again…" (^_^')

"What about you?"

"I run the weapon shop opposite my house. I'm doing quite well actually with people buying more weapons and ammunitions every day."

" I see…..I'm glad. Do you still know how to fight?"

"I think so….I still have my old Buster Sword under my bed."

"Buster Sword? What happened to you Ultima Weapon? That blade was real cool although it looked rather awkward at first."

"It's with that weapon seller East of Gongaga Village. I asked him to refine the blade again. I don't want it to get all rusty and dirty, y'know."

"Aaah….I see."

"So how's things with your father? You still get into fights with him?"

"Aaah…..Don't remind me…" Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Things were actually fine when I returned from Daozin but just last week we got into this big fuss…." Yuffie's cheeks then turned slightly red.

"Really? What's that all that about?"

"Ano….ano…the old man….he wants me to get married.."

"Eh?! That's wonderful! So when are you getting married?"

" FUCK YOU!!!" Yuffie's face is now deep red and practically breathing fire upon Cloud's face. "God!! You're still so dense after all these years!! I AM NOT GETTING MARRIED!!!! HE WANTS ME TO GET MARRIED BUT I TOLD HIM HE COULD MARRY ANY OF MY SUITORS IF HE WAS THAT DESPERATE!!!!!" 

'That's the old Yuffie I know.' Cloud thought as he tries to filter out the obscenities that were coming from Yuffie's mouth. Apparently Yuffie is not too crazy about marrying and now Cloud is beginning to get the idea. Yuffie calmed down a bit and tries to regain her composure again.

"He says he wants to hear the little patter of baby feet back home."

" Well….maybe he wants you to settle down, start a family and be happy.."

"I am happy now……I think.."

" Yeah, maybe. But don't you ever think of settling down and starting a family?"

"Well…..some time…but it will be my decision and not my father's or anyone else. If I do want to start a family and give my virginity to my special someone it will be on my terms and no one elses."

" Giving up your virginity?!!! Holy shit! You're a virgin?!!!" Cloud laughed as he nearly fell off from the sofa. "Hahahaaaa!!! Wait till Cid hear about this!!"

" Why don't ya yell louder?!" a blushing Yuffie grabbed Cloud by the collar. "I don't think those folks at Costa Del Sol can hear you!"

"Sorry….sorry……I never knew you were a * snicker* a virgin. It's nothing to be ashamed off, really…"

" Damn right! I may not look like it but I'm quite the conservative type. I'm gonna save myself up for marriage."

" I see…I see." Cloud nods trying to suppress his laughter.

" Anyway, I don't think I'll be attracting guys any time soon. I have to admit, I have one lousy personality and not quite having an ideal girlish figure."

"Don't be silly….. You have a great body! I bet guys lusts after you all the time!"

"Really?" Yuffie asks shyly blushing now like a beet.

"Sure…who wouldn't want you? You're smart, fun, rich and beautiful. A person gotta be crazy not to have you as his woman!"

" Thank you,Cloud. That was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me….eventhough that last line was a bit sexist." Yuffie thanked shyly.

'He's very kind.' Then a nasty idea popped in her head. 'Oh….why not? This could be fun.' Yuffie thought as a very playful look appeared in her eyes. Apparently Yuffie is planning to has decided to have some naughty fun now.

"Say Cloud…..are you hitting on me or trying to flirt with me just now?"

"WHAT?!!!" Cloud is now blushing. "I..I..I…."

"You're not thinking of seducing me while your child is asleep upstairs, eh?" Yuffie smiled seductively.

"N…N..No…..I…I.."

"Is that Black Stallion Ginseng I smell? You didn't take any aphrodisiac just now did you? You weren't thinking of banging me and fucking me all night long did you?!! Doggie-style and all?" Yuffie is now face to face with Cloud. "I bet you want to viciously * licks her lips * sexually defile me, eh?"

" *Ulp *(Cloud's throat seems to be stuck)….No, I….I…" Cloud is sweating profusely looking at Yuffie.

" You want me to scream and shudder in your arms while you violate my exposed nude body repeatedly, don't you?" Yuffie gave another seductive smile and caressed Cloud's red blushing cheek. She then starts to unbutton one of her jeans button-fly strap. This sends Cloud jumping out of his seat knocking down a lamp nearby.

" My God! By all that is holy I swear I was not trying to start banging you or fucking you doggy-style or defiling you even piggy-style or anything!!! I swear it!!" Cloud starts to freak out arms swaying and all.

"I don't want violate anybody!!!! Waaarghhh!!!!"

"Hahahaaaahaaaaa!!!!! SIKE!!! GOTCHAA!!!" Yuffie is now lying back on the floor practically laughing her head off now. "Cloud…Cloud…I can't believe you could be such a chicken wuss just now!! Hahahaaaa!!! Piggy-style?!! Hahahaha!!!" 

'That's for laughing at my virginity, Cloud-boy.'

" God damn it, Yuff. Don't tease me like that….it's torture for a man….pure torture." Cloud sighed in relief, face still blushing. 'I'll get you yet, Yuff….'

"Yeah, I'll bet…eh? Can you hear that?"

" What the…?! It's the air sirens! Yuffie, you brought any weapon or special items?"

" Yeah, my Conformer and Materias are in my bag." Yuffie then takes out something from her pocket. "And I got 3 Ribbons and a Tetra-Elemental with me. Is there something wrong?"

" Get your stuff while I go get Aeris." Cloud's Mako eyes are glowing a violent blue color. " Kalm is under attack!"

****

Author's notes:

Sorry about the usage of perverted dialogues by Yuffie on Chapter 1. I am not thinking of turning this fic into a hentai or lemon fic. I figure its better to rate this at a PG-13 rate coz I figure a few swearing here and there could add spice to the story.

(Especially if the story is written by a beginner novice fanfic writer…. namely me ^_^' )

I guess the fighting scene will begin in Chapter 2 and don't worry, other characters will get into the story very-very soon. 

(I'm planning on some dead characters making an appearance or play a major in this series so please keep an open mind on the story-line which will be clear in a chapter or two...)

Please give your C&C's and also some pointers if you some at wunan_infinity@hotmail.com.

Thanks for hearing me out and reading this. Peace y'all.

   [1]: mailto:wunan_infinity@hotmail.com



	3. Chapter 2-Assault on Kalm

Disclaimer: ****

Disclaimer:

Final Fantasy 7 and all its characters are owned by **Square (or is it Squaresoft?)**. 

(I do not own even a small measly part of it even though I really want to.) Anyway, this fic is my very first fic and I bet there's gonna be a lot of room for improvement so please bear with me, okay? C&C's are welcomed at [wunan_infinity@hotmail.com][1]

Anyways, thanks for reading this.

****

Ps:-Nobody sue me okay? ^_^'

(FF7-The Alternative Generation was formerly known as FF7-The New Race. I changed the name after a pre-reader friend of mine suggested it.It sounded better, I think. J )

****

Warning: 

Contain some very harsh language to some people. Consider your self warned. Later!

****

FINAL FANATSY 7-The Alternative Generation

Chapter 2-Assault

"Get those people outta here!" a soldier points to a group of civilians gathering in a corner. It has been almost 10 minutes since the emergency air siren alerted the people of Kalm and every resident of the small settlement are already up and moving; trying to seek refuge at the emergency shelters or bunkers that was recently built by the Shinra. Shinra soldiers began moving combing the city making sure no looters take advantage and maintain control in the city. The town's emergency air sirens are only used in dire situations such as a massive attack on a settlement. A Shinra soldier, wearing a high-ranking dark-blue uniform is seen loading an AK-47; deep in thought. He is seating on a parked Shinra patrol jeep near the Town Square.

"Captain O'Brien." A Shinra trooper salutes at the officer. "We've got word that the reinforcements from Junon will arrive within 2 hours. The 15th Shinra Armed Division has already been deployed."

The officer nods and checks his weapon again, before setting a bayonet on the AK-47. "How's the front line doing?"

"Not very well, sir. Squad 5, 7, 8 and 11 are already gone. Only Sergeant Wright and the remaining forces from the 3rd and 4th Squad are trying to hold them off for as long as they can."

" I see……"

"What are your orders sir?"

" I…."

" Excuse me. Are you in charge here?" A calm male voice was heard. Cloud and Yuffie then appeared beside the officer brandishing their weapons; Cloud with his Buster Sword and Yuffie with her Conformer. 

Aeris is seen walking behind Cloud, guided by his hand. She seems to be looking rather relaxed in contrast with the chaos seen here now at Kalm.

" Leave now! All civilians are ordered to remain at the shelters!" the trooper cried out. "Don't you know this is an emergency?!"

" We know damn well that this is an emergency, idiot. We are here like to offer our services to assist you and your forces in defending Kalm." Yuffie looks at the soldier.

" Are you members of the local militia?" O'Brien asks.

"Nope."  
" Then we can't accept you." O'Brien shook his head. "No civilians are allowed to get involve in battle unless they are the local militias. Shinra policy, y'know."

" Policy or not, we're still gonna fight." Yuffie looks O'Brien straight in the eyes. "And to hell with your Shinra policy." 

" Yuff, calm down. They're just doing their job." Cloud spoke softly yet sternly. 

"Say……you look awfully familiar. Have I seen you before?" A Shinra trooper asks. Captain O'Brien's eyes went wide as he finally realizes who he had just been talking too. "You're Cloud Strife! The guy who killed the great Sephiroth!" Cloud nods his head and looks at Yuffie, who is still holding her Conformer. 

"And you're Yuffie Kisaragi! Lord Godo's daughter!" O'Brien continued. "My God! AVALANCHE is here?!" 

" Part of AVALANCHE…." Cloud replied. "There's only me and Yuffie here from AVALANCHE. The others are elsewhere… probably unaware of what's happening here. So, do you accept our offer to help you?"

"Since you are really not helpless untrained civilians but seasoned fighters…I guess we could use the extra help, sir…" O'Brien answered graciously. "We are rather shorthanded now."

" So who's attacking us?" Yuffie asks curiously. " Who's the idiot that dares to attack a well guarded Shinra settlement?"

" Honestly, I have no idea. At first there were a group of 6 Zombie Dragons heading to Kalm. Luckily, our forces managed to kill off those monsters before they could reach the town."

"So…it's over?" Cloud asks.

" Not quite….a few moments after we killed off the last Zombie Dragon, 2 guys and a rather pretty looking girl came out of nowhere and starts attacking us." O'Brien starts to look a little bit pale. "They were like demons…..killed off half of my forces like they were insects or something."

' This don't look good.' Yuffie mentally told herself. She could feel some sort dread looming in the area and this worried her. The feeling of despair seems to be roaming in the air for some reason. "Cloud, I think we better go and help out these guys as fast as we can. I have a feeling a lot more people are gonna get killed if we don't involve ourselves now."

Cloud nods and looks at Aeris. "Aeris, go and hide at the emergency shelter beside the town hall. I'll be back real soon."

"No, daddy. I wanna go with you.." the little girl grasps his hand tighter.

"Aeris, please….go now. It's not safe here." Cloud pats his daughter on the head, caressing her blonde hair. "I'll promise I'll come back real soon, okay? Be a good girl and go now."

"O..okay.." Aeris nods. "I'll send one of my men to accompany her to the shelter. It's the least I can do for now." O'Brien spoke out.

"Thank you." Cloud thanked the captain. "Now where are those 3 demons that likes to kill off people?"

"They're still on the outskirts off town. My men managed to hold them off there….eventhough we've suffered very heavy losses."

" Hey, Cloud….how long does it take to get to the town's outskirts if we run?" Yuffie asks.

" ….About 3 or 4 minutes. Why?"

"Nothin'. " Yuffie smiled and slots some Materias on her Conformer. "Captain, tell your men to pull out in 5 minutes. If those 3 maniacs are as tough as you say they are…then me and Cloud could be forced to use some very-very dangerous Materia that could kick up some serious shit."

Cloud looked at the Knights of the Round Materia in his hand and understood what Yuffie was saying. Materias especially Summon Materias have very destructive if not lethal side effects. He remembered the time when Cid once used a Bahamut-Zero Materia and wiped out an area of about 1 mile radius in a forest south of Costa Del Sol.

" Okay then…. Yuffie let's go!"

"These soldiers don't provide much of a challenge, don't they?" Fuma smiled as she slashed a soldier in half with her scythe. Her long unkempt hair seems to move as if alive every time she swings her weapon; drenching the ground with blood and more blood. Her companion a large bald headed man and a medium sized muscular man joined her in the killing frenzy, practically enjoying themselves.

" Zeen! How many did you killed just now?" the bald headed man picks up an armored car and throws it at a group of soldiers taking cover behind a tree. "How the hell should I know?!" the medium sized man replied. "We're here to kill people, not count them!"

" Wrong, Zeen." Fuma looks at her subordinate. Her eyes are now glowing a furious golden colored light. "We're here to capture the chosen one. The killings are just a side dish on the main course of our mission ….hehehe.."

"Any idea what the chosen one look like, Lady Fuma?" Torga asks.

"God knows…let's just kill all of them till we find the bugger." Fuma smiled again. 

Torga smiled hearing the words from his superior and proceeded to look for any soldiers he can find to finish them off. After searching a few moments, his eyes located an injured soldier who is trying to crawl his way to safety, away from the killing fields. "Hmmm….not much of a fight…but still, a kill is a kill.." the man thought as an evil smirk appeared on his face. He reaches towards his back and takes out a large metal chain. Just as he was about to throw his weapon to the injured soldier, a powerful thunderous kick landed him straight in the face, causing him to fall flat on his back. Torga, dropped his weapon and just before he could identify his attacker, his face was blown off by an Ultima blast; killing him off instantly.

Fuma and Zeen turned towards their fallen comrade and were shocked to see a man and a young woman standing beside the dead giant of a man. 

"Nice kick, Cloud. It seems that you can still kick ass even after all these years, eh?"the young woman spoke out. The spikey haired blonde guy just smiled and shrugged as he fixed his eyes onto both Fuma and Zeen. 

"..Are those the chosen ones, Lady Fuma?" Zeen asks as he takes out his weapon, a pair of giant axes.

"Nah….don't think so. I felt nothing from either of them." Fuma smiled as she sat down on a fallen tree nearby. "Go avenge Torga now. You have my permission to kill them."

Zeen then lunges forward and tries to hack Cloud in half with one of his axes. Luckily Cloud was able to see through this move and dodges the attack by side stepping Zeen and jumps back abit trying to add distance between him and Zeen. Yuffie, casts HASTE on both her and Cloud to add speed to their attacks. Cloud retaliates Zeen's attack by thrusting his Buster Sword at him. Zeen with superhuman speed also manages to dodge Cloud's attack and was able cast a magic attack on Cloud. "Quake3!"

The ground beneath Cloud began to shook as sharp stone,rock and earth fragments began to pierce through Cloud's lower body. Blood is now flowing through his legs, thighs and abdominal area. Cloud dropped down in pain and his Buster Sword fell out of his hands.

Zeen, who was surprised by his luck at injuring tried to finish him off but a large metallic object pierced through his chest, sending him flying a few meters behind Cloud and impaling him onto the ground. Zeen could only yell in pain as Yuffie's Conformer stopped him from moving. Yuffie runs towards Cloud and immediately casts a Cure3 spell onto Cloud, immediately healing his wounds. Cloud who is still staggering in pain manages to stand up on his feet and picks up his Buster Sword. Both Yuffie and Cloud were shocked to see that Zeen was still alive even though Yuffie's Conformer went right through his chest probably destroying every ribs, lung and internal organs located there. Yuffie recalled back her weapon and stands into her fighting stance preparing to attack the bloody Zeen who now has a large hole in his chest.

" Cloud….who the hell are these guys?" Yuffie asks nervously. 

"I have no fucking idea, Yuff. Just keep your guard up and get ready for anything these freaks could throw at us." Cloud replied. Zeen again lunges at Cloud and tries to hack him again but this time Cloud was able to see through his move again and parried with Zeen. After parrying with Zeen for some time, Cloud was able to land a heavy horizontal slash that cuts Zeen off right in the middle of his body. Zeen upper body and lower body fell to the ground and was squirming in pain each squirming into different directions. Yuffie who almost threw up watching this, casts another Ultima spell which vaporizes both of Zeen's body parts.

"Now it's just you, the girl and me, sweetie." Fuma takes out her black scythe. "Who's first?"

"Fire2!"Yuffie answered Fuma's challenge by firing a volley of fireballs at Fuma. The white haired woman dodges the fireball attack easily by jumping around here and there with amazing agility and speed. Fuma then executes a giant leap towards Yuffie and tries to slash her with her scythe. Luckily, Yuffie sidestepped and barely dodges the attack but the scythe manages to graze her left arm. Warm blood begins to flow from her left arm as pain rushes through her body.

'Holy shit! Was that weapon poison tipped or something?!' Yuffie mentally cursed as she holds her wound. 'My left arm feels like its burning from the inside!'

" It hurts a lot doesn't it,girlie?" Fuma smiled. "Don't worry, it's not poisoned though. I slotted a Mastered Fire Materia and an Added-Effect Materia onto my weapon for some added damage. Effective right?"

" Bitch!! Ultima!!!" Yuffie fires an Ultima spell at the smirking woman. Fuma manages to dodge the magic attack easily and lunges towards Yuffie to finish her off with her scythe. However, this time Yuffie blocks Fuma's attack with her scythe and parries with her blow by blow. Fuma's attack became stronger as each time she swings her scythe forcing Yuffie to back off defensively.

'Holy crap….that's the first time I saw anyone dodged an Ultima attack.' Cloud thought. 'That's just not humanly possible..'

Tired of taking the defensive role, Yuffie utilized an opening in Fuma's attack and managed to wound Fuma a few inches below her chest. Fuma staggered back a bit and took a look at her injury.

"Nice…unfortunately, that wasn't good enough." Fuma smiled, smirking ever so carelessly at Yuffie.

'She didn't even flinched when I wounded her…what in Da-Chao's name are you?' Yuffie stared in disbelief, watching the blood oozing out generously from Fuma's body. 'No choice. I gotta use those Summons now..'

"Leviathan-Tidalwave!" Yuffie powers up her Materia and took aim at Fuma. The Esper, Leviathan appeared behind Yuffie and a large Tsunami wave hit Fuma, throwing her violently a few yards back.

Cloud couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Fuma immediately got up and brushed herself off from the attack. 'My god….what does it take to keep this bitch down?'

"My -my-my………that was quite something, miss.." 

"Yuffie…..Yuffie Kisaragi…" Yuffie replied in between breaths. The summon attack took a lot of her spirit power away from her.

"Yuffie Kisaragi?" Fuma smiled. "I'll remember that. You're the first one I fought who could last more than 3 minutes with me. Even that old man Zangan didn't last half this long."

'Zangan? That's Tifa's martial arts teacher..' Cloud and Yuffie thought. Fuma then walked towards Yuffie and Cloud and threw away her scythe.

"Play time is over people…" Fuma smiled again as she took of her top red uniform jacket, revealing a tight fitting white sleeveless T-shirt. 'I'll have to kill you know.. both of you."

" How are you gonna kill me without your scythe, girl?" Cloud readies his Buster Sword. 

"Oh…that scythe. That scythe was a toy I had lying around at home. I'm not really good at it." Fuma replied. "What I'm really-really-really good at is using my fists!"

Fuma, using supersonic speed lunges towards Cloud and delivers a hardc punch right in Clouds gut knocking the wind out of him. She then follows up with a thrust kick aimed at Cloud's face but fortunately Cloud was able to block it with his Buster Sword. The power from her kick sent Cloud scurrying back a few feet behind as Cloud coughs out some blood. 'Don't tell me that punch caused some internal injuries..' Cloud thought as waves of pain filled his gut.

Yuffie jumps upwards and tries to slash Fuma with her Conformer but Fuma jumps to the side dodging her attack easily. Fuma's eyes began to glow a violent gold colored glow and delivers Yuffie a deadly blow to her chest. "Now Yuffie Kisaragi…DIE!!! FINAL HEAVEN!!!"

Yuffie shocked by the attack, received the blow full force as waves of energy passed in and through her body. A wave of red then white light filled the area blinding Yuffie momentarily before propelling her through a brick wall. Yuffie's mouth is now filled with a mixture of saliva and blood as pain raced through her now battered body. She takes a look at her chest and saw her cherished Minerva Armlet,a small light yet highly-effective defense armor, shattered and crumbled to dust before her very eyes. Yuffie touched the area where she was hit and another rush of pain filled her body before she coughs up some blood.

'She must've like broken a few of my ribs with that blow plus caused some serious internal injuries…..' Yuffie thought between spasms of pain enveloping her. 'And….shit…my left arm must be dislocated…'

Fuma made her way to Yuffie smiling and chuckling loudly, pleased with her actions just now. Yuffie, still suffering from pain manages to get up and stand in the debris of the brick wall. She staggered to take a step towards Fuma but stops after another wave of pain fills her.

'Th…that…that was the.. Final Heaven deathblow punch from…Zangan's fighting style…..Wasn't it?' Yuffie mentally asks herself in pain and almost collapsed to the ground if Cloud had not come to help her on her feet. Cloud, seeing all this, casts a Cure3 spell on Yuffie to help her but her injuries remained unchanged. "Dolphin Blow!!" A swift spinning kick came out of nowhere and hit Cloud straight in the chest causing him to drop his Restore Materia to the ground. His already aching gut now felt worse as Cloud felt a few of his ribs crack. Cloud could only cry out in pain as he felt several small pieces of his rib bones slightly puncturing his lungs and causing more internal bleedings.

"Heheee….No use using that Materia magic, blonde-boy. Once MY perfected version Final Heaven hit someone, no magic can heal them for at least an hour." Fuma cracked her knuckles a few feet opposite Yuffie and Cloud. "Any last words before I send you both to hell?"

'I can't take this anymore……she's too powerful..' Cloud fell to his knees still trying to suppress his pain.

"NOOOO!!" a voice replied out of nowhere. Fuma turned to the source of the voice and saw a small long-haired blonde little girl with clear blue eyes looking at her, shivering in fear for her father's safety. ' What the….that girl…It's her, the chosen one. I can feel the spirits of the Lifestream swirling all around her.' Fuma lets out a small grin. 'Brother will be so pleased.'

"Little girl…" Fuma smiled walking towards the girl. "You'd better come with me before you get hurt, girl."

Cloud's eyes went wide as he saw Fuma walking towards his daughter. 

'Damn! Why in hell is she going after Aeris?' Cloud thought. With every last power he could muster, Cloud stood up and throws his Buster sword towards the woman. Fuma's eyes went wide as Cloud's Buster Sword found its mark and impaled right through her stomach. Waves of pain finally rushed through her body as she screams uncontrollably, with the Buster Sword still embedded in her. Aeris screamed in fright and closed her eyes seeing Fuma squirming in pain in front of her and fell back flat on her back. 

'I must… escape…underestimated…too careless…enemy too strong….' Fuma thought as she stands up trying to block out the pain that was filling her body.

'That bitch is down….but not out…' Yuffie struggles to her feet, clutching her dislocated left arm. After she managed to get to her feet, Yuffie raises her right arm and prepares to execute her ultimate attack. 

" ALL CREATION!!" Yuffie gathers her remaining energy and unleashes a blinding multi-colored energy blast straight at Fuma. Sensing lethal danger in Yuffie's attack, Fuma casts a WALL spell to protect herself. Yuffie's ALL CREATION attack was half-powerful due to her injuries but manages to shatter Fuma's WALL spell upon impact. Fuma was thrown a few hundred meters behind, crashing straight into a large tree. Fuma's mouth spurts out thick red colored blood as she quickly tries to get up. Finally pulling out Cloud's Buster Sword, Fuma takes out a small black ball from one of her pockets and throws it hard onto the ground, releasing a thick black smoke. " We'll settle this later…" Fuma speaks out softly as she retreats and disappears into the thick black smoke.

"Come back…coward…" Yuffie staggers towards Fuma but collapses to the ground halfway. "Yuffie!!" Both Cloud and Aeris cried out moving towards the fallen ninja. Cloud could see Yuffie now was gasping for air through her mouth as blood began to rush out from her ears, mouth and nose; a sign of internal damage caused by a high impact momentum attack. Fearing for the worse Cloud again cast Cure3 on Yuffie with his Materia using his remaining energy. The fallen girl's condition remained unchanged and her gasping now became worse. Cloud cursed under his breath, not believing his futile act and the helplessness he's feeling right now. " Is Yuffie gonna die, daddy?" Aeris ask, tears forming in her eyes.

Cloud just looked at her and puts a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort his frighten daughter. The little now was shivering, helding onto Yuffie fearing for the ninja's life.

"Yuffie won't die so easily…. not here, not like this.." Cloud replied weakly as he looked at his companion still lying on the ground. He sat beside her and places the ninja's head gently on his lap, placing her in a position for her to be able to breathe more easily. Cloud then turned towards his daughter and motioned her to sit nearby him." I told you to hide in shelter Aeris…." 

" I'm not gonna hide like a cockroach while daddy and auntie Yuffie go battle." Aeris replied looking at his father's eyes." I'm not a coward…..I'm as brave as mama…"

" I'm sure you are, darling.." Cloud smiled weakly. "But I don't want you to get hurt….Daddy can't forgive himself if anything should happen to you.."

"….Daddy.." the little girl lowered her head.

"If you do this stunt again….daddy's gonna give you a spanking you will never forget…." Cloud spoke again, his words now in a weaker tone. His head now is in serious pain and he felt his limb go numb one by one now. Cloud then falls to the ground as total numbness takes over his body. His eyes began to feel heavy and his vision began to get all blurry and unclear. " Daddy!!! Daddy!!!" Aeris cried out now holding his father. Cloud manages to look at the blurry vision of his daughter's face before passing out, entering darkness.

To Be Continued…….

Autor's notes: 

Damn…..this fighting scene is hard. Hope it turns out okay. ( ^_^')

C&C's as usual are most welcomed. The plot will get thicker as the story goes.

   [1]: mailto:wunan_infinity@hotmail.com



	4. Chapter 3-Healing

Disclaimer: ****

Disclaimer:

Final Fantasy 7 and all its characters are owned by **Square (or is it Squaresoft?)**. 

(I do not own even a small measly part of it even though I really want to.) Anyway, this fic is my very first fic and I bet there's gonna be a lot of room for improvement so please bear with me, okay? C&C's are welcomed at [wunan_infinity@hotmail.com][1]

Anyways, thanks for reading this.

****

Ps:-Nobody sue me okay? ^_^'

(FF7-The Alternative Generation was formerly known as FF7-The New Race. I changed the name after a pre-reader friend of mine suggested it.It sounded better, I think. J )

****

Warning: 

Contain some very harsh language to some people. Consider your self warned. Later!

****

FINAL FANATSY 7-The Alternative Generation

Chapter 3-Healing Time

Cloud opened his eyes and was greeted by a pair of blue eyes looking at him. Rubbing his eyes, he takes another look at the person who is standing beside him. It was a cute looking, petite woman with short well-cut blonde hair, all dressed in a black business suit. She looked very familiar to Cloud, and the clothes she wore reminds him of a uniform of a certain group of people he had fought some time ago.

"Elena? I s that you?" he asked. The woman nodded and smiled at Cloud before pulling up a chair beside him. "Nice to know you remembered me, Cloud." Elena replied. "How're you?"

" My chest hurts…..but I think I'll live…" Cloud sat up from his bed and takes a look at the room he was in. The room was a large and well furnished, with clean white painted walls, a large blue leathered sofa opposite his bed, large flat screen tv, a few scenic drawn paintings and a whole lot of other decorative items. "Where am I?" Cloud asks again rather weakly.

"You're in the newly built Kisaragi mansion, Cloud." Elena replied again. "In Wutai."

"Wutai? How in hell did I get here…." Cloud wondered. "Aeris?! Have you seen my daughter. Aeris?!!"

" Don't worry about it Cloud. She's fine." Elena reassured the injured man. "Lord Godo and her are taking a walk in the garden."

" Thank god….Waitaminute! Why are you here?"

" I work here of course. I'm the head bodyguard for the Kisaragi clan.."

"What?! Aren't you with the TURKS?"

" Not anymore…. after Midgar was devastated by METEOR, Shinra began cutting costs by eliminating unwanted expenditures. The TURKS was one of those 'unnecessary expenses' and was disbanded permanently."

" I'm sorry about that…must be tough for you.."

"Don't be sorry. After Tseng died, the TURKS didn't seem to be the same anymore and the team started to fell apart." Elena replied. "Maybe this is all for the best."

"Maybe…." Cloud looked at the Ex-Turk. "How's the Reno and Rude doing? You still keep in contact with them?"

" After we parted ways, those two got a job as bouncers for the _New Honey Bee Inn Night Club_ in Junon." Elena smiled. " Those perverted buddies of mine gets to have all the free drinks they want, hang out all night with all those pretty young babes in skimpy bee outfits plus a small percentage of the profits from the club. We usually get together and have a few drinks every now and then when I drop by at Junon."

"I see…..Glad to know they're doing fine.." Cloud replied. "How did you get a job here anyway?"

" Well…..after the TURKS was disbanded, I got a nice gratuity bonus from Shinra and decided to get some R&R here in Wutai. After a few months trying to find a job here, I met a certain ninja chick that goes by the name of Yuffie Kisaragi and she offered me a job with her. I had doubts at first because of the history we had between the TURKS and AVALANCHE but I have to admit, working here is quite satisfying. The hours are quite long but the pay and fringe benefits are way-way-way much better. Did ya know I get paid 6 times more than the Mayor of Junon?"

"Really? That's great, I think……….Is Yuffie here? Is she okay?"

" She's fine." A familiar voice replied. Yuffie then entered the room wearing a plain white T-shirt with a large cargo pants. "Nice of you to ask, Cloud." The ninja smiled.

" Good evening, boss. Ribs still hurting?" Elena asks. She then pulls up a chair and motions Yuffie to sit which she gladly accept while still clutching her ribs. Yuffie mumbled a few words of thanks before slouching onto the seat beside Cloud's bed.

"Good evening, Elena. Yup…the doc said not to over exert myself for a few days." Yuffie greeted Elena back. "How bout you Cloudy? Feeling okay?"

" I guess I'm okay…" Cloud smiled weakly. He felt strange talking to these 2 women in front of him. Both had changed much these past 5 years. "How did I get here anyway? Last thing I remembered was passing out in Kalm."

" I was in Fort Condor purchasing some weapons and military equipment for Lord Godo when I heard from the radio that Kalm was being attacked by a group of Zombie Dragons. I had a hunch something bad might happened there and I was right." Elena looked at Yuffie. "All of you were almost dead when I got there. Both of you had broken ribs, dislocated bones, very serious internal bleedings and various other kinds of injuries I would prefer not to mention."

"…………."

"It's a good thing, The Morning Star has a medical crew standing by or else both of you might very well be dead." Elena continued. 

"Elena was the one who dropped me in Kalm. She came with my father's personal airship, The Morning Star." Yuffie explained to Cloud who just nods in return. "I guess we owe you our thanks." Cloud spoke out. "Not really…..both of you should really thank Aeris." Elena replied. "If she hadn't cried out for help, there was no way I could find any of you in time. She held onto BOTH of your half-dead bodies when I found her. Apparently she cares deeply for both of you."

' Aeris…She really likes Yuffie that much. I've never seen her taking a shine to anybody this fast before.' Cloud smiled looking at Yuffie. 'Can't blame Aeris for liking her that much though. Yuffie's personality changed very much for the better after all these years. She's grown up into a very nice woman now…'

Elena noticed Cloud's action and looked at the young ninja nearby. 

'Eh? What's this lovey-dovey look I'm getting here?' Elena thought. Things like this don't escape from a TURK agent so easily. TURKS are trained to check and read body languages as part of their urban training. 

'Is Cloud smiling at Yuffie…. Hmmm…Interesting.' Elena smiled to herself. 'Can't wait to tell Chekov all about this.'

Yuffie smiled to herself unaware of Cloud who is looking at her. 

' Aeris? Cares for me? I don't understand how she can….we only have just met for a day.' The young ninja thought to her self. 'But still…. it's kinda nice knowing that someone cares for you.'

Suddenly, Elena's PHS beeped loudly. "Pardon me for a moment." Elena excused herself.

"Yuffie.." Cloud looked at her. "Hmmm? Yes, Cloud?" Yuffie looked at him in return.

"How long was I out?"

" Nearly 2 days I think…. I just got up myself about 5 hours ago. I was quite surprised still being alive. I thought I was a goner back in Kalm."

" You weren't the only one. I was afraid you'd die there…..you were gasping for air that time and blood was everywhere."

" You were worried about me?" Yuffie asks, not facing Cloud and trying to hide her blush.

" Yeah…of course I was." Cloud replied. " Why shouldn't I?"

"……..Cloud…"

"Hmmmm?"

"Thanks…." Yuffie smiled. She starts playing with her fingers nervously.

"For what?" Cloud asks confusedly. 

" …For worrying bout me……" Yuffie replied. " That's all."

"……………" Cloud just smiled at the girl and replied. "Your welcome, Yuff."

" Excuse me, we've got to…what the…Yuffie are you suffering in pain or something? Your face is all red now.." Elena asks as she enters the room. "Nah…I'm fine. Must've caught a flu or something while I was in Kalm." Yuffie lied trying to control herself from blushing. Elena just nods and stood besides her smiling.

'Bad lie, girl. You like him too don't you? I saw that blush.' Elena thought to herself again and looks at both Cloud and Yuffie. "Lord Godo wishes all of us to join him and his guests for lunch now. It seems that he has some matters to discuss with all of us." 

****

Fuma woke up from her sleep and was greeted by a pair of glowing red eyes staring at her. Her brother, who was sitting in a seat far end of the dark room, greeted her with a smile and starts to walk to her; carrying a small glass of glowing green liquid. " Shanker?" she spoke softly, hands pressing on her head as she sits up on the bed she was in. Her head felt like as if it would explode now. "How long was I …out..?"

" 2 days, dear darling sister. 2 whole days." The white haired man answered. "How're ya feeling?"

" Like my head's gonna explode…."

" Here. Drink this." Shanker offered her the glass of glowing green liquid. Fuma took the glass and drank the whole content in one large gulp. The pain in her head was soon gone and she falls back on her bed in relief. She soon realized that now she was naked and had bandages wrapped on her arms, stomach, chest and thigh. " Who'd done this to you, dear sister?" Shanker asked.

" A bitch who calls herself Yuffie Kisaragi and some weird blonde haired bastard with a really-really large sword."

" Yuffie Kisaragi? She's the future leader of Wutai and also one of the members of AVALANCHE. So I bet that blonde guy with the sword must be Cloud Strife, the head of AVALANCHE." Shanker smiled. "Now I see why Sephiroth got killed off by them. They must truly be such incredible warriors to have injure you like this and killed off Torga and Zeen, 2 of my best fighters."

__

"I am afraid this is not the time to be impressed by the enemy, Shanker." A dark voice interrupted. A dark, thin scrawny looking creature wearing a large red robe entered the room_. " The time for the WAKE is getting nearer and we have so much more to do.."_

Fuma looked at the creature in disgust, clenching her fists. Her body now aching body felt even worse now that she had to meet her brother's unusual business partner. "Fuma?" her brother called out.

" Yeah?"

" So how was your mission to Kalm?"

"Target's presence has now been confirmed. The chosen one does exist…. She is a small child, protected by both Yuffie Kisaragi and Cloud Strife. They had stopped me from getting her. I believe the chosen one was Cloud's daughter. She had his eyes and long blonde hair." Fuma replied. "I can feel a great force revolving in and around her, brother. There's no doubt that she's the real deal."

" I see….." Shanker looked at the scrawny looking red robed creature. " Looks like Taurus here is right all along."

__

" As usual…." The creature smiled, emerald green eyes glowing. 

" So what do we do now?" Fuma asks. " Shall we send our _troops_ back at Kalm?"

" No. That won't be necessary." Shanker replied. " I have a feeling that the chosen one is in Wutai right now."

"What makes you so sure, brother?"

"Yuffie Kisaragi is the daughter of Lord Godo, the Regent and ruling leader of the Wutai Continent." Shanker smiled. "Logic would dictate that Cloud will move her from Kalm fearing for her safety and transport her to a place more secured."

"Like Wutai….." Fuma smiled along her brother. She was always in awe of her brother's intelligence. For a man his age, he possesses wisdom and intelligence that is considered very high compared to other people his age.

__

"That seems very likely, Shanker. However you must remember that the attack on Kalm was simple. To enter Wutai is virtually impossible at our current state. My sources tells me that Wutai now has roughly over 1000 armed trained soldiers stationed in its capital, at least 4 newly formed tank battalions and 20 militia groups 20,000 men strong." Taurus stated slowly as green vapor escapes from his nostrils. The scrawny creature sometimes exhales green vapor either when he is feeling nervous, frustrated or angry. The green vapor is surprisingly odorless and disappears in the air shortly. 

"Don't forget all those martial arts groups and the rest of the ninja clans residing in Wutai. I was informed by our informers that all of them swore total allegiances to the Kisaragi Clan and arte very good in the arts of combat." Fuma continued. "To make matters even was that last week Junon agreed to sell 20 fighter planes for Wutai's air defense program. Let's face it, brother. Infiltrating Wutai and capturing the chosen one is impossible."

"I doubt that, dear sister. You see….I have placed my men all around the world, gathering information and spying on all the major settlements with Wutai being no exception." Shanker replied cooly. "As a matter of fact, one of my best man is located in Wutai and is now looking for the chosen one even as we speak."

"Who is it, brother?" Fuma asks. "Do I know this person?"

" Sure you do……" Shanker smiled again at his sister, patting her and kissing her forehead gently. "It's Horrus."

Fuma then smiled at her brother, her face more relaxed now. 'If Horrus is on the job then the chosen one is as good as ours now.'

__

" If he's doing the job then nothing could ever go wrong." Taurus spoke again. _"His strength is beyond and far above human…"_

" Exactly…and once the chosen one is in our hands, not Cloud Strife nor Yuffie Kisaragi nor even AVALANCHE can stop us…..EVER!!!" Shanker laughed maniacally as Fuma and Taurus looks at him.

"I'll make them pay for hurting my dear sister like this…"

****

Notes: 

Chapter 4 is done and I believe it's the shortest one yet. More characters are appearing in Chapter 5 and the villains decides to change their mind about Wutai's defenses and gives its people one hell of a scare. Guess what that is? ^_^

Anyway, thanks for all those who replied and reviewed my fic series(I really appreciate it, really I do… :D)

. I welcome both bad and good responses (as long as it helps me to become a better fanfic writer). Have a great week!

   [1]: mailto:wunan_infinity@hotmail.com



End file.
